Playing With Fire
by Savikatze
Summary: Dawn meets one of the Elite Four members, Flint, and thinks that maybe she would like to know him better.
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other average day, I was out early before sunrise training my Buneary and Piplup.

"Piplup, use bubblebeam!" I cry and Piplup releases dozens of bubbles of all sizes from its mouth, and finishes with a cartwheel. "Pip!"

I laugh and pick my little penguin Pokemon up into my arms. "You did amazing! I just know you'll ace the contest in Hearthome City this afternoon!"

"Bun..." I hear a low murmur coming from my rabbit Pokemon, and as I turn, Buneary is crossing her arms and looks quite jealous, like whenever I give any of my other Pokemon attention. I kneel next to Buneary and pat its head. "Come on, don't be like that. You want Piplup to do good later at the contest, don't you?" All I get as a reply is a snooty-sounding _"Bun!"_

I roll my eyes and decide that it's time to keep going. "Alright Piplup, use brine!"

"Piiiip..." Piplup chirps quietly, not obeying its orders.

"Huh? What's wrong? Tired already?" Piplup nods wearily in response.

I sigh. "Okay, I guess we've had enough training for now... How about we go to this new cafe in Sunnyshore City? I heard it has the _best _pancakes!" My two little Pokemon cheer in reply.

As we walk inside the cafe, a warm, toasty gust greets us with smell of maple syrup and freshly made pancakes. "Mm, it smells delicious~" I say, Buneary on my shoulder and Piplup in my arms.

I walk up to the the counter and ask for a seat, and the waitress says I can sit up here in one of the tall stools. I do so and set each of my Pokemon on a stool. Just as I was about to open the menu I hear a young man-possibly in his early twenties- argue with someone behind me.

"Look Volkner, I'm _not_ allowing you to close your gym!" It appears to be two men, one with electric-yellow hair and wearing a blue leather jacket and next to him a man with a red afro in a goldish-yellow shirt. It seems to look like the one in blue is Volkner, the city's gym leader. But why on earth would he want to close the gym?

Volkner sighs. "Look man, I haven't made up my mind yet. But I really have put some thought into it and I think I'd be making the right choice." He yawns after his sentence. The red-haired man's brow furrows and he walks away without saying a single goodbye. He sits beside me on a stool, anger ablazed in his eyes. "One chocolate malt, please." He says to the waitress. She turns to me after scribbling down his order and asks, "And what would you like young lady?" I scramble out my words unintentionally fast. "U-um one strawberry malt and a plate of pancakes, please!" She writes it down and nods; scurrying back to the kitchen to give the list to the workers.

I try to sit still but my eyes keep wanting to check out and see who this guy really is. I very slightly turn my head to get at a better angle, and then I realize: Oh my God, it's Flint the Elite Four member! I almost fall out of my chair, and as I try to reposition my body as it was before, Flint glances at me. At that moment I swear I could feel the heat develope in my cheeks.

The waitress comes out with two malts and a plate of pancakes. "Here you two go." She says, placing the two full glasses in front of Flint and I. It's weird, doesn't she care that she is serving to one of the most famous guys in Sinnoh? I thank her and take a bite of my pancake. Mm, warm and fluffy, just the way I like them.

"Bunnearry..."

"Pip..."

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to forget you two like that..." I quickly dig in my messenger bag and take out two containers of poffins and set it in front of them. "Well, dig in!" I say, but all I can think of is that fellow sitting next to me, sipping his malt and eyeing me with a nonchalant smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_But all I can think of is that fellow sitting next to me, sipping his malt and eyeing me with a nonchalant smile._

Once my eyes meet with his I freeze. "Uh..." Oh no, I think the blush is coming back...

Flint chuckles and turns to face his malt. "You're not from around here, huh?" Says he in a low voice.

Oh my gosh! He's actually... Talking to me? I clear my throat and say as calmly and cooly as I can, "Twinleaf Town." He nods. "I can tell."

Um, I'm not sure how he can tell where i'm from... But who cares! I'm having an actual conversation with him! "Yeah, m-my name is Dawn. I'm a Pokemon coordinator." _Keep your cool, Dawn. But, he's just so cute up close..._

"Hey, i'm-"

"I know already, you're Flint!" I cry louder than I was planning on, actually I didn't plan at all for that response to be so loud in the first place. People sitting around the cafe look at us with startled looks. "Ah, I'm so sorry." I bow to him. Flint just grins. "Nice to know I have a fan."

I giggle. "I've seen you a lot on tv... And I wasn't sure if I was ever to see you in real life..I-I'm sorry! I'm probably wasting your time and y-you probably don't have any time to talk to a random girl like

Flint smooths out his hair, which automatically poofs back into place."No worries, little lady, today is one of my days off from the League. And besides, you're entertaining, I like you." At the very moment he says that, sweet and tingly chills rise up my spine.  
"Piplup!"

"Buneary!"

Oh, once again I forgot about my Pokemon that are with me... I see that both of them have finished their poffins and are now full with energy. I pat both of them on their heads. When I look up again I see Flint studying Piplup and Buneary. "Hm, you've got some nice and strong-looking pokemon there." He coos. I immediately thank him.

"No problem, hey, if you've got the time, would you like to have a battle? I'll try to go easy on you since you're a coordinator."

My eyes widen, and I quickly shake my head 'no'. "Oh n-no I can't, you would so kick my butt!" Says I, which sounded really stupid after I said it. But Flint just smiles at me. "Oh come on, please?" Man, that smile is so charming... "F-fine.. But I'll just end up humiliating myself." I mumble, and ha, as if I haven't humilated myself enough already.

"Bun...Bun..." Buneary breathes heavily, about to collapse. I run up to her when she does and cradle her in my arms. "It's alright Buneary, you did fantastic!" I send her back into her pokeball.

Flint claps. "Well done! Even though you didn't win, you did really good for not being a battle specialist." He returns his Infernape back into its pokeball as well.

I stand up and nod. "Thanks, you did well too!" I look up into the afternoon sky- Whoa wait- _afternoon?! _I look at the digital clock on my poketch. Crap! I'm missing the contest!

"Something wrong, Dawn?" He asks, most likely questioning my exasperated **((I think I used that word wrong, oh well))** expression.

"I...I totally forgot about this Pokemon contest in Hearthome City that's going on right now... I prepared Piplup for it all morning..." I hang my head and sigh. Flint walks up to me and pats my shoulder, which sends heat throughout my body. "Hey, i'm sorry kiddo. It's all my fault because I made you battle with me, if it helps any I can fly you to Hearthome although it may be too late..." Man, how sweet would that be?

But instead I reply with, "Nah, It's no use, it really isn't that big of a deal. I mean, there's always contests going on in the Sinnoh Region, i'm sure I can always attend one some other time."

Flint nods. "But i'm still sorry."

I give him a cheerful smile and -I swear this part was not intentional- kiss him on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

_I give him a cheerful smile and -I swear this part was not intentional- kiss him on the cheek._

I back away, face flushed. Did I really just...Do that?

Flint clears his throat and turns. "Um, Dawn, I should tell you something..."

"Um y-yeah?"

"I'm actually seeing someone currently," He replies. "Her name's Candice." _The Gym Leader of Snowpoint City._

I feel like my body weighs two tons. Knees wobbly. Palms sweaty. "Oh." Is all I can muster out in an almost inaudible whisper. Flint nods, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm... Gonna go try to make the 4 o'clock contest." Says I, releasing Staraptor from its pokeball and hopping on it and heading to Hearthome City before Flint can say anything else.

Once I'm in Hearthome I walk over and sit on a bench next to the Contest Hall. _"I'm actually seeing someone currently," _Augh! I should've known he'd have a girlfriend. I should've known I had absolutely no chance being with him, i'm only a teenager after all!

And the thought of never showing my face to him again makes me more melancholy. Sure, i've only just met him, but I thought that maybe we could have a chance.

_Dong!... Dong! _The clocktower rings.

Wow. 4 o'clock already. At this point i'm not even in the usual jolly-spirit I am before going into a contest, should I even attempt?

Yes.

I run into the Contest Hall and sign in. I walk into the dressing room and change into the lacy pink and white dress my mother sew for me. I take off my hat and am greeted by messy bedhead. Thank goodness Flint didn't see this.

"Piplup! Pip!" Piplup twirls around me merrily in its outfit: a bowtie, tophat, and cane -this contest's theme is classic, by the way-. I giggle. "You look adorable!"

**"Alright contestants, bring you and your Pokemon onto the stage!" **A judge says over an intercom. We scurry onto stage and are welcomed by whistles and cheers.

Dexter, one of the judges, introduces each of us individually, and when it's finally my turn, I curtsy and force a giant grin on my face. "Get ready folks, the appealing round is up!" Dexter says.

After a while of waiting, it's finally my turn! I throw Piplup's pokeball in the air. "Piplup, come on out~!" Many bright blue foamy bubbles fly out of the pokeball along with Piplup. The crowd goes wild.

"Piplup, use bubblebeam!" I cry with enthusiasm, and as I look out into the large crowd, there's only one person that totally stands out to me. And that certain somebody is Flint sitting in the first row.

I almost choke in shock. Piplup looks at me, waiting to be told the next move. "O-okay now use, uh, um, brine!" Right after I say that I realize that I did not teach Piplup that move. It tilts its head in confusion.

"Wait! I mean, use peck!" There we go... But thoughts ran through my mind throughout the entire time: Why on earth was Flint here after I made a laughingstock out of myself in front of him?

A few more moves later Dexter concludes my turn over on the intercom. The appeal bit is over and now its judging time.

I wait backstage with Piplup. What if I'm called last place because I made a fool out of myself? That will be so embarrassing, especially when Flint is out there.

**"Contest #4 Dawn comes in... 2nd place!" **Wow! Second?! I sprint onstage and take the ribbon and bow. Flint is clapping and grinning.

When judging is over, I change back into my normal attire and walk out of the dressing room and into the main lobby. There he is. Should I hide from him?

"Ah, there you are,"_ Too late. _"You did awesome!" Flint exclaims. I blush. "Thank you." We stand in awkward silence for a little bit.

"Um. Hey, i'm sorry about... Earlier." I start. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend and I'll make sure I leave you alone from now on-" Flint interupts me with a big hug.

I'm speechless.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize. I should've told you way sooner and I felt so bad after you left. And- I was really looking forward to gaining a new friend."

_A friend, huh? I guess it wouldn't be that bad, I mean who knows, maybe a couple years from now him and Candice will break up and I can call dibs~? _

I smile at Flint. "Sure, i'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

_I smile at Flint. "Sure, i'd like that."_

Although I was a little depressed after Flint and I's last conversation, I tried my best to stay strong and positive.

It was the next morning. Sun rays shone brightly through the open blinds hanging in front of my bedroom window. I sit up and stetch, a rather loud yawn escaping from my mouth. I grab my cell phone that was laying next to me on the nightstand and unlock the screen. **"(1) new message" **

Eager since I rarely get text messages, I check it immediately. ...It was from Flint! At first I was puzzled at the fact on how he got ahold of my phone number, but then I remembered I gave it to him yesterday after the contest. **"Hey, you up? I want to go to Amity Square with you."** It said, sent at 9:15am. That means he sent it a little while ago since it was now 9:27. I open up a reply and type, **"Sure, I'll meet you there at 10!" **I jump out of my bed and step in from of my mirror. _Hm, what should I wear?_ I wonder.

I decided with a bright pink cardigan with a white camisole underneath, a black skirt, and grey leggings with pink boots and a scarf wrapped around my neck. I figured that I should just go without my beanie hat today also, I to think I wear it too much.

I rode Staraptor to Hearthome City, and on my way to Amity Square I began pondering over something. Why would Flint invite _me_ and not his girlfriend, Candice? Sure she might be busy with gym challenges but... It's still odd I think.

"Welcome to Amity Square! Have a nice time!" The person behind the counter at the entrance says. "Thank you." I reply and start walking to find Flint.

When I find him, he's with his Flareon examining some old ancient ruins that are found here. I run toward him and greet him with a, "Hii!" At the same moment I send out Buneary, Piplup, and Staraptor from their pokeballs. They deserve a breath of fresh air every once and a while, too.

Flint smiles at me. "Hey, you made it!" He extends his arms out for... A hug? I hesitate because i'm not sure if embracing me is his intention, but I go in to hug him anyway. He wraps his arms around me. Yep, it was his intention.

When we back away we clear our throats and look down. Aaaawkwaaaard. I try to break the ice, "So, why'd you decide to come here?" I ask. Flint shrugs. "I was hoping we could have a picnic here or something." Picnic huh? Shouldn't he be doing this with his _girl_friend and not just any ol' friend like me? "Ooh, that sounds fun~" I say. He nods and gestures me to go inside the ruins. "Um, what? I don't wanna go in there, it's all old and dusty!" I cry. Flint lets out a chuckle. "No it isn't, I checked before you came. Besides, all our lunch is in there and I know you're hungry." He gives me a smirk and I try my hardest not to blush. "F...Fine."

I follow him into the small house-shaped ruin and sit down on the ground cross-legged. He holds up a Subway bag and raises his eyebrows. I smile lightly back, I _loved_ Subway. He opens up the bag and took out two sandwhiches and hands one to me. "Thanks." I say and unwrap it. When I take the sandwhich out of it, a small piece of paper falls to the ground. I pick it up and gasp. My eyes lead up to Flint who is biting into his sandwhich. "Flint..."

_"Will you go out with me?"_ Reads the piece of paper. I feel at that moment as if my heart is beating as loud as a drum.

"Well, will you?"

I'm so confused. "But, what about Candice? I thought you two were going out?!" But Flint shakes his head. "We broke up yesterday. I found out that she didn't really like me after all... But I didn't mind, because I knew that as soon as it ended with her it was you I was going to chase after."

This time I blush as red as a tomato. "Flint I...I don't know what to say!"

"Then how about a 'yes'?" Flint grins charmingly.

I squeal and throw myself into his arms. "Yes!" I hug him as tightly as ever and he hugs me back.

**((Well, I think that marks the end of my fanfic. I hope you all liked it!))**


End file.
